Greenscale Warriors
Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 60 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Loyalty To The Lizard King': At the start of the game, choose a unique Lizardfolk Hero you control, or a unique large or huge Dragon Hero you control, to be the Greenscale Warriors' Lizard King. A Greenscale Warrior rolls 1 additional attack and defense die when its chosen Lizard King is within 2 clear sight spaces. You can choose only one Lizard King for all the Greenscale Warriors you control. (It should be noted that there is no official Lizardfolk Hero in Heroscape.) *'Lizard King Bonding': Before taking a turn with the Greenscale Warriors, you may first take a turn with their chosen Lizard King if it is still under your control. Synergy *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As followers of Ullar, the Greenscale Warriors may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus. *'Loyalty to the Lizard King/Lizard King Bonding': Any Unique Large or Huge Dragon Heroes • Braxas • Charos • Mimring • Moltenclaw • Nilfheim • Othkurik the Black Dragon • Zelrig Behind the Game *'Return of the King?' If my chosen Lizard King is destroyed, may the Greenscale Warriors choose another unique Dragon or Lizardfolk hero with which to bond and synergize? Nice try. The wording on the card is "At the start of the game, choose a..." Once the chosen hero is destroyed, the Greenscale Warriors are left without a king. *'Loyalty VS Mindshackle or Soul-Devour' If my chosen Lizard King has his mind shackled or his soul devoured, do the Greenscale Warriors still receive their Attack and Defense bonuses if their Lizard King is within 2 clear-sight spaces? Yes. Similar questions have come up in the past, centered on the MacDirk Warriors. The adapted ruling is: The Mindshackled hero is still the Lizard King for the Greenscale Warriors. The Greenscale Warriors may, therefore, still receive their Attack and Defense bonuses from a Mindshackled/Soul-Devoured King (they would not, of course, and as per the card, be able to bond. The fact that this clarification is right in the bonding text is even further evidence that the bonus still applies). *'Loyalty to the Hybrid King?' If my chosen Lizard King has its left-box information altered by the Werewolf Lord's Lycanthropy ability, is he still the Lizard King? Yes. The Lizard King left box information is relevant only at the start of a game when he is chosen and he remains the Lizard King, even if his information is later altered. The Greenscales are repainted models of the Lizardfolk figure from the Harbinger set, the Dark Talon Champion from the Unhallowed set and the Lizardfolk Raider from the Against the Giants set.List of D&D minis and the corresponding Heroscape figures Strategy Decently robust figures, especially if you have a Lizard King close at hand. They excel at demolishing melee figures in close quarters, and can sometimes survive attacks thanks to their medium level defense. For their Lizard King, playing them with Charos or Nilfheim are decent options due to both dragon's survivability. It is important to always keep the Greenscales in front, engaging and/or blocking enemies so they can't get to your Dragon. Once the Dragon goes down, your Greenscales essentially have no powers or abilities. References Category:Warriors of Eberron Category:Ullar Category:Common Squad